prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Syrup
Syrup is a tan feathered, bird-like mascot, debuting in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. He is a delivery boy who can deliver any kinds of letters to any place along with his partner, Mailpo. He has two forms he can turn into: a human and a giant bird, used as an aerial transport when necessary. Due to amnesia, he cannot remember his past, and searches for the Rose Pact so he can go to the Cure Rose Garden and regain his memories. It is also revealed that he once worked for Eternal and has relations with Flora. At the introduction of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, Syrup plays the part of monster which is defeated by Coconuts to explain the use of Miracle Lights to the audience. History Meeting Cure Dream When the second season begins, Nozomi is writing a letter to Coco because she misses him. She is not sure how to send the letter but finishes it up and puts in in her pocket. On her way to school she meets Syrup, in human form, who says he has a letter for her. After getting Flora's message and promising to help, Nozomi asks Syrup if he can deliver the letter, but he refuses saying that he does not like Coco. Scorp from Eternal shows up and tries to take Rose Pact, which was in the letter, and in the mess that ensues Syrup's aeroplane form and mascot form are revealed. Betraying the Cures Syrup, holding a strong grudge against Coco, who once had promised to help him but was unable to, asks in the 23rd episode is Coco just going to rely on others to help him figure out how to straighten the crown. He runs off, and is later tempted by Anacondy to steal the Rose Pact. She says that just giving it to Eternal would stop them from hurting Pretty Cure since they can (according to her) destroy them easily anytime. Later at Natt's House, Syrup asks for the Rose Pact and Nozomi gives it to him with a smile. Finding his Past Shiroh Amai is Syrup's alias for his human alter ego which he uses when in public to move around freely. After accidentally showing himself in public at Pretty Cure's school, he starts to work at the lunch cafe there, in exchange for eating whatever he wishes for. Relationships Kasugano Urara: Syrup develops a bond with Urara, like the one between Nozomi and Coco, and Komachi and Nattsu, as hinted in several episodes. Yumehara Nozomi: Eversince they met, he thinks Nozomi is weird but Nozomi tried to be his friend. Nozomi has sympathy for him when she realized he was lonely and told him that when he has those nightmares, she will always be there. That made their bond stronger but not as strong as Coco and Nozomi. Coco and Natts : Syrup and the princes know each other and are almost friends, but Syrup holds a grudge and doesn't like them. He always makes exuses to get away from their requests and rejects their offers like them giving him food or live in Natts House. But when he decides to be with the Pretty Cure to find the Rose Garden, he begins to warm up to them and became friends. Etymology :' In cooking, syrup is a thick, viscous liquid, containing a large amount of dissolved sugars, but showing little tendency to deposit crystals. The tern "syrup" is from the Arabic , via Latin ''siropus. :' His human alias is a pun to his real name; the kanji means sweet; sugary, a reference to his real name. The second i'' (井) means well, which together with ''amai, means good sweet; well-sugared. : Syrup's human first name uses a part of his name that Minazuki Karen accidentally said aloud in public before stopping herself, explaining that this is his first name. The name is pronounced the same as in Japanese, but uses katakana despite his kanji family name, familiar to Coco's human alias, Kokoda Kouji. Trivia *Syrup is the only mascot that can do two transformations with his own powers. *The hostile way Syrup behaves at first is slightly similar to Nuts's, except h is being distrusting and awkward in a different way. Gallery Monstersyrup.jpg|Syrup in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. 0031y397.jpg|A scene from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. 122312.jpg|The four mascots in the ending sequence Ganbalance de Dance ~Kibou no Relay~. Chara img09.jpg|From Toei's old Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go website. V4g1h45fgh1.jpg|Syrup's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Chara_gg_yose_03.png|Syrup's profile in precure-allstars.com References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters